CJ Curtis
by SilentlyScreamingg
Summary: What if the Curtis brothers had a sister...What if there sister was in the car when there parents died...Is so much better then the summery. OK I cant think of anything else to write for this so if any1 has any ideaa plz email me them


There was a long road. Everywhere there was fire. I could see my family my friends blaming me for killing them, for killing my parents. For driving them onto the tracks. In front of me is this red wall, to big to see where it ends. I can't stop, my feet are on fire. My family and friends are yelling at me. I want them to stop. I want this to be over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH". I woke up sweating, crying, shaking. My brothers where watching me, worry clearly seen in there eyes. Someone is holding me, I look back and find Darry my eldest brother.

"It's aright baby, it was all a dream." Darry whispered softly.

Ok let me tell you who I am. My name is Cody-Jean Curtis, but everyone calls me CJ. I love sunsets, writing poems, reading and daydreaming. I am 14 and have 3 brothers, Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy. We have really original names because our dad named us. My parents are dead, they died in a car accident. My eldest brother Darry takes care of us. I am also in a gang that consists of 8 people including me. Let me tell you about them.

Darry, well what can I say he is the leader of our gang and the eldest. He's 20. He has the most muscles you will ever see. He is tall, and handsome and my favourite brother. He is tough and very protective. In my opinion he has grown up to fast.

Then there's Sodapop. He is the toy boy of our gang and my second eldest brother, his 18. he isn't just handsome, but his movie star handsome. He is happy-go-lucky and is always smiling. He is easy to talk to.

Pony boy comes next. His 16 and is a bit like all of us. He looks like Sodapop, but he has more muscles (not as many as Darry). We share the same interests. And he is protective like Darry. He is school smart, but for someone who is that smart he never uses his head.

Johnny, he is the sweetest guy you will ever meet. He has a really bad home life, so he stays at my house. If you picture a dark lost puppy that has been beat to many times, you will have Johnny. He is the pet of the gang, everyone loves him.

Well, Steve is sodas best friend. He has blonde hair and olive eyes. His is nice to me but hates Pony. To tell you the truth I don't like Steve that much, but I will never tell Soda that.

Two-Bit, there is so much to say about him. But first let me say that Two-Bit is not his real name, his real name is Keith Mathews. We call him Two-Bit 'cause he always has to put his two cents worth in. He is the funniest person you will ever meet. Most of the time he is drunk, but that makes him more fun to be around.

Dally, well lets just say Dally is Dally. He has A police record longer then his...well lets just say its long. He has blonde almost white hair. And is the meanest, toughest hood you will ever meet. He also has ears like a lynx. But we all know he has a soft spot for Johnny. Anyway back to the present.

I was still shaking when Pony asked what was wrong, and all I could say is "Don't blame me, its not my fault."

They all looked at me weird, like I had grown a trillion heads.

Darry hugged me tighter and asked "Blame you for what?"

I cried harder and clung to him for dear life "F..f..for killi..ing Mum an..an..and Dad." I managed to stutter.

Soda choked on a sob and cried "It wasn't your fault. We don't blame you."

You see I was in the car when the train hit it. It was a miracle I even survived. Well that is what the doctors all said.

We all sat the together, I even think we fell asleep.

The next morning was a typical morning at the Curtis household.

The gang was over. Let me just say there was noise, beer, chocolate cake, and for Two-Bits pleasure, Mickey Mouse.

When I walked into the over crowded lounge room, I was greeted with the usual "hey", "mornin'" and "HELLO BABY" (that comment from Two-Bit. I smiled at them and replied, "Right back at y'all" then kicked Two-Bit as I walked passed. This being our usual start to the morning.


End file.
